


Gotta Be You

by solange_lol



Series: Nico di Angelo Birthday Event [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: High School AU, M/M, cecil is the biggest work mood, coffee shop AU, solangelo, will has a cruuuuushhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Nico di Angelo stepped through the door. He probably looked completely ordinary to a bystander, but to Will, he looked like he just stepped out of a magazine.Nico di Angelo Birthday Event - Day 4/4 ("Happy Birthday Nico!")





	Gotta Be You

**Author's Note:**

> but uhhh i wanted to add to this au so heres like a lil filler-type thing of an interaction that happened between the first fic and when they first met  
> happy birthday nico !! ily son
> 
> title from "gotta be you" by one direction (i used them all week without realizing eiwbjsa)

Working at a cafe isn’t at all like in books and movies. There's no crazy drama, nothing worth robbing, and certainly not any love stories. It was a lot more of Will being extremely bored and wasting all of his phone battery.

(Was he supposed to be doing anything non-work related? Technically, no. But it’s not like Apollo is ever around to stop him). 

Weekdays were the slowest. People had school and jobs and not much time to sit down and relax in some run-down cafe in the middle of nowhere. Students would come in quickly to grab drinks before class, but that’s about as exciting as it got.

Will sighed, slowly cleaning the same spot on the counter again. His phone was charging in the back, Lou Ellen was out grabbing more coffee filters, Cecil didn’t even  _ bother _ to show up today, and he was bored out of his mind. Hell, he even ran out of  _ homework _ to do. 

The blonde glanced out at the scene over the counter in front of him. Two girls sat gossiping at a table; they had been there for hours now. Sometimes Will would listen in, but most of it was about people he didn’t know. Another person studied papers at the table next to them, earbuds blasting music that Will didn’t recognize. Someone seemed to be giving an interview or proposing a business deal at one of the tables in the corner, but they talked in hushed tones. When Will did catch what one of them was saying, it wasn’t anything interesting.

He wished he could draw. That would pass time easier. But he really didn’t need Cecil making fun of his stick figures and scribbled trees again

Speaking of art, Will wished Nico was here. Then at least he would have something to focus his attention on rather than that  _ damn stain on the counter that he can’t get out no matter what. _ Unfortunately, the young artist only ever showed up on Sunday’s. If he was ever there on a weekday, he didn’t stay for long. It disappointed Will more than it should. 

After another few hours, the place was nearly deserted, and Lou Ellen and Will were debating whether to close early or not. That’s exactly when the bell on the door rang as it opened, and Nico di Angelo stepped through the door. He probably looked completely ordinary to a bystander, but to Will, he looked like he just stepped out of a magazine. 

“Hey, sorry I’m out of breath, I’m in a rush,” he coughed, the slightest bit of amusement in his tone. Will just shook his head with a smile. He already knew Nico’s order before the Italian said it. “Black coffee, hot, and to-go.” (It was the same thing every time, no matter if it was sweltering outside or if Nico planned on staying in the cafe for hours on end).

“Where are you off to in such a rush?” Will asked when he slid the cup over.

“I’m going with my cousin and his girlfriend to visit my sister and our other cousin for my birthday. Said they have something special planned, but honestly we’ll probably end up binging  _ The Bachelor,”  _ he said as he dug around in his bag for money.

“It’s your birthday? Let me give you this coffee on the house. Or at least a cookie or  _ something _ .”

Nico looked surprised. “A cookie  _ would _ be nice…”

Will smiled. “Consider it done,” he said, already placing one of their biggest in a bag and handing it over. “Happy birthday, Nico.”

“Thank you, Will.” Both boys blushed a bit at the use of their names. Then, Nico spun on his heel and waved goodbye.

“ _ Lou _ ,” Will breathed as soon as he was out the door. “Did you _ see _ that?” 

Lou smiled smugly, crossing her arms as she leaned against the counter. “I sure did. Y’know, he said your name, and you don’t even have a name tag on.”

Will nearly fainted. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out @solange-lol on tumblr for more


End file.
